


A night with candles

by JustFansHP



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Power cut and candles. Super short so that's all you need to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night with candles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really in this fandoms but I wrote it for some special ppl who are in it.  
> So, to Angie, Cams, Julia, Emma, María and Ninou, this story is for you. Y'all are awesome ppl and didn't deserve what happened in this show.

It all happened on a rainy day. Or maybe more, a storm day. Yes, it was raining but also there was a lot of wind and lightning and it was so dark outside. But thankfully, Clarke was safely in her house, making hot chocolate, while popcorn was finishing popping in the microwaves. Suddenly, a lightning touched a cable outside, cutting the power of the entire neighborhood. Clarke jumped in surprise, she did’t expect a power cut at all. She turned her head to the living room and saw a tiny light moving to her way. It was the flame of a candle, hold by her girlfriend.

“I told you my candles would be useful Clarke! Now, can you give me the key of my candle closet or did you forget where you hide it?”

Clarke didn’t answer, she just reached for the neckless she was wearing and revealed a little key. Her girlfriend took it with a smile. She kissed Clarke and whispered a thank you before going to said closet.  
Ten minutes later, the living room was lightened by so many candles, it was beautiful. The hot chocolates were ready, she was happy to have kept the gas instead of electricity to cook. Most of the popcorn was popped so she bought everything to the little table in front of the couch and sat next to her girlfriend.

“Thanks Lexa, you were right, your candles are useful.”  
“Told you so. Wanna cuddle?”  
“Always”

They drank their chocolates and ate the popcorn while sitting the closest they could get before leaving the empty dishes on the table to comfortably cuddle in the couch.  
Clarke smiled, she was happy. And she didn’t think anything could make her happier right now.

“Your candles are beautiful, Lexa.”  
“So are you, love.”  
“You’re so sappy!”  
“And I’m not done yet!”  
“Wait, what?”

Lexa turned from Clarke’s arms to face her. She looked into her eyes. All she could see was love and adoration, with a hint of desire. Her right hand was reaching for her pocket.

“I was thinking of the perfect way to do this since almost a month but I couldn’t find it. So I’m just going to do it right here and right now. Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?”

Lexa was holding a beautiful ring. The most beautiful Clarke ever saw in her life. Tears were running down her cheeks and a big smile was helping the candles to illuminate her face.

“Of course I want to marry you, Lexa! Yes, yes and a million yes.”

Lexa smiled and two hands were on her cheeks. Clarke was kissing her passionately. She broke the kiss a minute to put the ring on Clarke’s finger before kissing her again.  
Lexa never saw anything more beautiful than her fiancée wearing the ring she got her, her face illuminated by the light of her candles.  
They were happy and nothing could keep them away from this happiness, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this AU. See you soo I hope!


End file.
